I Can Never Fly
by Senneca Schyler
Summary: Kim Taehyung tidak pernah merasa serindu ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa merindukan sesuatu seperti ini. Tidak pada sesuatu yang sejak awal memang bukan miliknya. Tidak pernah begitu menderitanya seperti ini. Kecuali pada saat itu. Delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat ia dengan berani memutuskan sesuatu atas dasar keinginannya sendiri. Memberi kebahagiaan pada Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Bromance, untuk sementara ini rate T

Fanfic pertamaku yang terinspirasi dari para pendahulu xD, pencinta Taekook. Aku kagum sama kalian semua. Semoga pembaca bisa menerima karya amatiran ini –tabik-

Bacaan kalian, keputusan kalian. Jika merasa kurang nyaman dengan apa yang termuat disini, silakan mengambil keputusan bijak dengan tidak membacanya.

* * *

I don't owe every character in this story

.

.

I CAN NEVER FLY

.

..

…

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah merasa serindu ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa merindukan sesuatu seperti ini. Tidak pada sesuatu yang sejak awal memang bukan miliknya. Tidak pernah begitu menderitanya seperti ini. Kecuali pada saat itu. Delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat ia dengan berani memutuskan sesuatu atas dasar keinginannya sendiri. Memberi kebahagiaan pada Jungkook, anak kecil berusia 8 tahun yang selalu mengekori dirinya seperti gravitasi dan benda bermassa.

…

"Tae…,"

"Taehyungie!"

"Jungkookie, panggil dia hyung," tegur seorang pria paruh baya.

"Hyung, Kookie ingin es krim," bocah yang dipanggil Jungkook tadi melakukan aegyo di depan anak berambut coklat berambut kecoklatan yang terlihat lebih kurus darinya. Anak berambut coklat itu tersenyum lembut sembari merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas sebuah meja mahoni kecil. Bocah itu baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Anak yang dipanggil Taehyung itu berdiri untuk merespon panggilan dari Jungkook. Jungkook mengosok-gosokan poni rambutnya pada lengan Taehyung. Sedangkan si pria paruh baya yang biasa Jungkook panggil Sejin ahjussi sedikit tak enak hati pada Taehyung karena Jungkook terlalu menempel pada Taehyung. Pada dasarnya, Taehyung juga anak yang jarang bicara, Taehyung juga tidak terlalu menunjukan minat untuk berkawan dengan anak seusianya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri namun tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak segan untuk mengungkapkan apapun keinginannya pada Taehyung dan Taehyung tidak pernah menolaknya.

"Oke, kau ingin rasa apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan raut muka lucu.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya, Tae. Jungkook terlalu manja padamu. Dia sudah menghabiskan jatah uang jajannya hari ini," kata Kim Sejin sembari melipat selimut baru untuk Jungkook.

"Aku selalu punya uang untuk Jungkook, ahjussi," Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Lagipula Jungkook jarang meminta es krim padaku, siapa yang bisa mengecewakan pria kecil ini, hm?" Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook lalu mengenggap pergelangan tangannya yang mungil. Taehyung menangkap raut kebahagiaan dari muka Jungkook. Bocah itu tak sungkan menunjukkan kelincinya tatkala Taehyung membisikan jika ia punya uang untuk membeli es krim.

"Kajja, kita beli es krim!"

"Jinjja? Kookie boleh beli es krim?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

Mata hitam Jungkook berbinar-binar lucu. Kemudian, ia menyeret lengan kurus Taehyung keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan seorang pria yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan manja Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Bahagia setelah sedikit memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Hanya pada Taehyung.

Jungkook bukan anak yang bisa dekat dan akrab dengan siapa saja sehingga Taehyung merasakan sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri saat Jungkook menggandengnya penuh semangat untuk pergi ke kedai yang menjual es krim murah di dekat tempat tinggal mereka. Taehyung tidak pernah melihat Jungkook menggantungkan diri pada orang lain dan ketika Jungkook melakukannya, Taehyung senang bahwa orang itu adalah dirinya.

Taehyung ikut tertawa saat Jungkook salah mengenakan alas kaki sementara anak itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlampau bersemangat untuk pergi membeli es krim dengan Taehyung. Punggung kecilnya bergetar semangat, tengkuknya berkeringat, terlihat segar seperti buah pir yang baru dicuci, putih kekuningan. Rambut hitamnya menjuntai menutupi sedikit tengkuknya dan akan tersibak sedikit saat angin menerpanya.

Taehyung kecil melongo, ia tidak tahu kenapa Jungkook begitu indah. Jungkook memang seperti itu – seingat Taehyung. Bocah itu memang elok, mencuri perhatian Taehyung sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Taehyung bertemu Jungkook saat usianya menginjak 4 tahun. Saat itu, ia melihat seorang anak berusia 2 tahun yang melempar mobil-mobilan plastik warna merah dan menghardik teman-temannya sendiri. Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh minat namun ibunya segera menarik pergelangan tangannya, tak membiarkan dirinya menatap sesosok anak kecil yang indah itu terlalu lama. Beberapa hari kemudian secara resmi Taehyung mengenal anak kecil itu sebagai Jungkook. Seorang balita pendiam yang suka bermain sendirian. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian dan hal itu membuat Jungkook sedikit ketakutan. Taehyung tidak pernah meniatkan diri untuk mendekati Jungkook. Mereka dekat dengan sendirinya. Ya begitu saja.

Jungkook mengekori Taehyung setelah Taehyung mengambilkan layang-layang Jungkook di atas pohon. Bocah itu memandang kagum Taehyung dan tersentak saat Taehyung kecil mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan jari-jari kurusnya untuk menggandeng tangan gemuk Jungkook. Taehyung mengira jika Jungkook mungkin melihat sosok kakak dalam dirinya. Tapi, Taehyung salah. Ia bukan hanya seorang kakak bagi Jungkook.

"Kau mau rasa apa? Coklat?" tanya Taehyung saat ia dan Jungkook sampai di depan toko kecil. Taehyung mengaduk kotak es krim berusaha mencari es krim yang menurutnya enak.

"Strawberry," pekik Jungkook. Ia menunjuk sebuah es krim dari balik kaca yang berembun.

Taehyung menghentikan Jungkook yang hendak menyambar dua es krim strawberry. Taehyung hanya sanggup membelikan satu.

"Satu saja, Jungkook-ah," Taehyung meringis saat menyadari ekspresi Jungkook berubah.

"Satu untuk Kookie, satu untuk Tae-hyung," ucap Jungkook lucu.

"Untukmu saja, hyung sedang tidak ingin makan es krim. Gigiku bolong, kau ingat?"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti lalu mengekori Taehyung membayar es krim di kasir. Jungkook memegangi es krim itu erat, hampir memeluknya, sampai es krim itu nyaris pecah, gepeng di dalam bungkusnya.

Taehyung terbahak, ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera memakan es krimnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Saat perjalanan pulang-," Jungkook mengambil jeda dalam nada bicaranya untuk memberi kesempatan lidahnya mencecap es krim, "Kookie melihat seorang Ahjumma membelikan es krim untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Dia bilang 'eomma mencintaimu'. K-Kookie tidak punya eomma, Kookie hanya ingin seseorang membelikan Kookie es krim dan bilang-,"

"Jungkook-ah, saranghae!"

Mata Jungkook membulat. Poninya terbang tersibak angin. Entah mengapa es krim yang ia makan menjadi lebih manis dari beberapa menit yang sebelumnya. Taehyung mengenggam tangannya dan hal tersebut membuat Jungkook merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang asing. Seperti seorang yang peduli, seperti ibu. Jungkook menangis kala Taehyung menatapnya penuh arti, netra coklat anak yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook itu berpendar saat tertimba sisa-sisa cahaya sinar matahari.

Sementara bagi Taehyung, seharusnya Jungkook tidak mempertanyakan kepeduliannya lagi. Namun, Jungkook tidak lebih dari seorang anak umur 8 tahun yang tidak terlalu memahami rasa sayang dari seorang kakak. Ia mungkin juga tidak tahu rasa sayang dari kedua orang tuanya karena Jungkook memang tidak memilikinya, tapi Jungkook selalu punya Taehyung.

Jungkook masih menangis. Taehyung bingung saat mendapati teman kecilnya itu berlumuran air mata. Es krim di tangannya terlupakan dan bagian ujungnya sudah jatuh ke tanah karena mencair.

"Nado, N-nado saranghae," Jungkook memegang ujung kaos biru Taehyung.

Secara reflek Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook lalu menepuknya perlahan. Taehyung bisa merasakan kesedihan Jungkook yang merindukan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya karena Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hyung akan terus menyayangiku kan? Kita bisa beli es krim terus kan?" tanya Jungkook. Jungkook beranggapan jika Taehyung membelikannya es krim maka anak yang lebih tua itu akan mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Jungkook lagi.

"Tidak perlu saling menyayangi untuk dapat membeli sebuah es krim, Kookie. Tapi ya, Hyung akan menyayangi terus, sampai hyung tua."

Jungkook tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang lebih menyayanginya di dunia ini dibandingkan Taehyung.

Sementara itu, Taehyung berusaha menahan tangis melihat Jungkook yang seperti ini. Terlalu polos, ceria dan terkadang kesulitan saat mencoba bergaul dengan anak yang lain.

Jungkook itu manis. Sangat manis, tanpa benar-benar tahu jika panti asuhan adalah tempat dimana seorang anak tidak pernah benar-benar mempunyai ibu dan ayah sedari awal. Itulah tempat tinggal mereka.

Kim Taehyung

Jungkook

Tanpa terasa, air mata Taehyung lolos begitu saja bersama senyum bocah yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya,

Jungkook.

* * *

Jungkook tinggal di panti asuhan lebih dahulu daripada Taehyung. Taehyung pertama bertemu Jungkook saat dirinya berusia 4 tahun. Kala itu, dia melihat Jungkook menangis sehabis bertengkar dengan temannya di halaman panti. Taehyung tidak bisa melupakan rupa Jungkook saat itu. Pipi gembilnya ternodai tanah, coreng moreng, poninya belum sepanjang ini dan Jungkook berlari saat kepala panti, Kim Sejin, memarahinya.

Sejak awal, Taehyung tidak terlalu paham kenapa ibunya mengantarkannya ke sebuah tempat penuh anak-anak asing. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa ini sekolah?

Kemudian, Taehyung tetap tidak mengerti arti semua ini. Ibunya yang mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan tangis yang pecah, seorang pria yang ia kira ayahnya menghardik dan memukul ibunya terus-menerus, dan ia mencoba meraba-raba arti semua ini saat ibunya melambai pelan meninggalkan Taehyung bersama pria asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam. Pria asing yang memegang pundaknya saat ibunya melambai meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Ibu akan sering menjengukmu, Tae," kebahagiaan Taehyung benar-benar hancur saat itu juga. Dan detik dimana ibunya melangkah pergi dari gerbang panti, Taehyung sudah kehilangan harapannya.

Taehyung punya cukup waktu untuk menangisi kepergian ibunya. Tidak ada orang dipanti yang melarangnya menangis, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya karena kepala panti punya lebih dari selusin anak yang menangis sama seperti Taehyung. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya kecuali anak bermata bulat yang mengintipnya dari balik dinding.

Taehyung mengusap air matanya saat menyadari dirinya diawasi. Matanya masih merah saat si anak dengan perlahan menunjukkan dirinya sebagai sosok anak kecil dan mengacungkan sebuah mobil-mobilan dengan pintu yang rusak sebelah.

"Ain cama Kookie (Main sama Kookie)?"

Taehyung tak acuh pada si anak. Mobil-mobilan tidak akan semudah itu membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Ia masih sama tertariknya dengan anak berpipi penuh lumpur itu yang Taehyung akui mengingatkannya pada seekor kelinci. Akan tetapi, dia tidak ingin bermain saat ini. Semua berakhir dengan Taehyung yang menepis mobil-mobilan Jungkook dan meninggalkan bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu dengan kebingungan dan kesedihan. Tepisan Taehyung membuat lampu depan mobil-mobilan Jungkook pecah

.

.

Taehyung kecil menurut saat kepala panti mengantarkannya pada sebuah kamar dengan dua ranjang susun. Taehyung mendapati jika hanya ada satu ranjang yang kosong. Namja kecil itu mendapatkan tempat tidur di bagian atas.

"Nah, Taehyungie, kau akan berbagi tempat tidur dengan Jungkook," kata Kim Sejin sambil menunjuk tempat tidur tepat di bawah milik Taehyung, "di sana ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ah, kau pasti akan mengenal mereka nanti. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka."

Taehyung mengerjapkan bola matanya yang bulat. Ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan menduduki kasur milik Jungkook. Bocah laki-laki berusia 4 tahun itu memandang halaman panti dari balik jendela kecil yang kacanya sudah buram. Ia kembali melihat anak-anak yang berlarian di halaman. Seharusnya ia tidak disini. Ia punya ibu dan orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Ia tidak seharusnya disini, menghabiskan tahun-tahun sunyi tanpa pernah melihat kulit wajah ibunya yang berjanji untuk datang lagi.

* * *

"Kyungsoo hyung akan mendapat orang tua baru minggu depan. Ahjussi bilang dia akan pindah ke Seoul," kata seorang anak berkulit kecoklatan, Kim Jongin.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari orang di sebelahnya membuat Jongin harus repot-repot menoleh. Ia mendapati Kim Taehyung berbaring memejamkan mata. Poni panjangnya menutupi mata bocah tampan itu.

"Taehyung?"

"Aku mendengarmu, hyung."

Jongin menghela nafas dan ikut membaringkan dirinya di atas atap sama seperti Taehyung. Ia mengambil sebatang rumput yang terus ia kunyah pangkalnya sejak tadi dan menimbangnya di udara. Berbaring di atas atap menjadi rutinitas bagi Taehyung dan Jongin sejak usia mereka menginjak 7 tahun. Mungkin hal ini juga yang membuat kulit Taehyung dan Jongin berwarna kecoklatan terbakar matahari. Mereka sering memanjat pagar panti yang hampir roboh dan meloncat ke atas atap hanya untuk sekedar membaringkan tubuh dan menatap langit sore yang keemasan.

"Menurutmu, apa mendapat orang tua baru itu menyenangkan?" Jongin mengamati rumput yang ia ayun-ayunkan di udara.

"Mungkin," Taehyung masih memejamkan mata.

"Aisshh anak ini, aku bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh," Jongin memukul lengan Taehyung sehingga membuat anak yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu berjengit menahan sakit.

"Kyungsoo hyung pasti akan bahagia. Dia tidak pernah punya orang tua. Ini kesempatannya untuk memiliki ayah dan ibu. Begitu pula Jungkook, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia jika ada yang ingin mengadopsinya," Taehyung menyibak poninya dan memandang mendung tipis berwarna hitam yang berarak rendah.

Jongin mengangguk, ia dan Taehyung sama-sama pernah memiliki orang tua. Taehyung punya ibu dan Jongin punya seorang ayah yang meninggal karena ditembak polisi.

"Aku ragu Jungkook bisa bahagia. Dia kan lengket sekali padamu," Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar nada sarkastik di dalam pernyataan Jongin.

Taehyung menarik nafas, "Aku juga tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan dia. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Anak itu memang manja sekali."

Jongin melihat perubahan samar di wajah Taehyung. Wajahnya melembut dan suaranya juga melemah. Jongin terkadang heran bagaimana bocah kurus itu mampu tersenyum konyol setiap hari jika mengingat bahwa kesedihan dalam dirinya sama sekali tidak hilang sejak ibunya meninggalkan Taehyung.

Jongin mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan Taehyung. Kesedihan. Kesedihan yang merobek dirinya menjadi sehalus bubur kertas saat mengetahui ayahnya tewas ditembak karena ketahuan mencuri. Tidak main-main, ayahnya mencoba mencuri sebuah cincin berlian yang dipajang di sebuah toko perhiasan di Seoul. Polisi terpaksa menembaknya karena ayah Jongin mencoba kabur. Namun, tembakan yang seharusnya mengarah ke kaki itu lantas menembus dada ayah Kim Jongin hingga pria paruh baya itu terkapar, tewas tanpa suara.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, Jongin hampir lupa dengan masa lalunya sendiri. Dirinya yang berakhir di panti asuhan Daegu, Magnolia Orphanage, karena satu-satunya bibi yang ia punya terlalu banyak anak dan tidak sanggup menghidupi satu manusia lagi.

"Menurutmu, Jungkook akan mendapatkan orang tua baru?" tanya Jongin.

"Jungkook anak yang sempurna. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

Tapi Taehyung salah.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan menjadi saingan Jungkook untuk mendapat sepasang orang tua baik hati yang akan membawa mereka keluar dari panti asuhan.

Pada suatu sore, Sejin memanggil Jungkook dan Taehyung lalu memperkenalkan mereka kepada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang bernama Kim Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu. Seperti biasanya, Jungkook berlindung di belakang tubuh Taehyung. Bocah 8 tahun itu memegangi sejumput kaos Taehyung dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan kurus Kim Taehyung.

"Aigo, mereka lucu sekali," ucap Jeon Wonwoo. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan memberi isyarat agar Taehyung dan Jungkook mendekat.

"Kalian kakak-beradik?" tanya Mingyu.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung seolah minta jawaban.

"Tidak, Tidak. Jungkook dan Taehyung bukan saudara. Mereka berteman dari kecil," jawab Kim Sejin, "Taehyung, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Jeo-neun Kim Taehyung imnida. Jeoneun yeol sal ieyo," Taehyung membungkuk sopan. Ia kemudian mengandeng tangan Jungkook agar mau maju kedepan.

"Jungkook i-imnida. Jeoneun-y-yeo deol sal i-ieyo," kata Jungkook. Mata onyxnya terpaku pada Taehyung seolah minta perlindungan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jungkookie," Taehyung membelai lembut surai kepala Jungkook. Anak yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Jungkook itu mengamit tubuh Jungkook seakan-akan jika tidak melakukannya Jungkook bisa goyah dan ambruk begitu saja.

"Ya Tuhan, mereka lucu sekali, iya kan, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo yang direspon dengan anggukan dari namja tampan berambut hitam dengan sentuhan biru pada layer atasnya, "Aku ingin segera mengadopsi mereka, aigo! Dia berkedip lucu," Wonwoo tertawa senang ketika melihat Jungkook yang berkedip lucu pada Taehyung. Pipi Jungkook yang gembil memerah karena Wonwoo sejak tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Hyung, Kookie ingin pergi. Ayo kita main!" rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung yang kebingungan mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Kim Sejin dan pria paruh baya itu mengangguk lembut saat mengetahui Jungkook yang menggeliat gelisah diantara lengan kurus Kim Taehyung.

"Ne, ayo!" jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung menghambur keluar saat kata ya terucap dari mulut Taehyung. Bocah laki-laki itu berlari kencang menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Langkah-langkah kaki Jungkook terdengar, bergema di ruangan yang hanya terisi oleh meja dan kursi sederhana.

Taehyung membungkuk sopan dengan cepat dan mengikuti Jungkook yang telah menghilang dibalik dinding. Taehyung berjalan dengan normal sampai di depan pintu dan ia hampir saja berlari saat salah satu dari pasangan suami istri itu kembali buka suara,

"Kami hanya akan mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka."

Mata Taehyung membulat. Ini diluar ekspektasinya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kira-kira siapa yang kalian pilih?"

Taehyung ingin mendengarnya juga. Apakah…

"Kim Taehyung."

* * *

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang sejak tadi bermain mobil-mobilan. Bocah berambut coklat itu mengamati Jungkook yang mengubur mobil-mobilannya dalam pasir. Itu mobil-mobilan yang sama, mobil-mobilan yang ditepis Taehyung 6 tahun lalu. Jungkook selalu berkeras untuk menyimpannya dan memainkannya hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu karena engsel pintu belakang mobil sudah mulai bermasalah. Kacanya juga sudah terlampau buram, terdapat bekas guratan-guratan benda tumpul hasil dari keusilan Jongin.

Angin musim panas membelai pipi Taehyung. Angin musim panas itu juga bergulir menerbangkan rambut Jungkook sehingga dahinya kelihatan dan Taehyung bisa melihat bekas gigitan nyamuk disana.

"Hyung?!"

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Ikut bermain pasir yang penuh dengan daun kering.

"Diadopsi itu apa?" Jungkook mengernyitkan mata. Matanya kemasukan debu yang terbang terbawa angin. Bocah itu mencoba mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Artinya kau akan mendapat orang tua ba-," Taehyung ragu untuk menyebut kata 'baru'. Jungkook tidak pernah punya orang tua, tidak ada kata baru untuknya karena dia bahkan tidak memiliki awal, " dan tinggal bersama mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga. Kau akan punya keluarga. Seperti Ahjumma dan anak yang kau ceritakan," jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia mengingat ketika ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang menjemput Do Kyungsoo tempo hari. Jungkook berpikir jika hyungnya itu hanya pergi jalan-jalan namun nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak kembali sampai keesokan harinya. Keesokan harinya lagi dan keesokan harinya lagi.

"Ahjumma tadi akan mengadopsi kita?" Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu. Meskipun ia harus meninggalkan panti asuhan namun jika ia tetap bersama Taehyung, Jungkook sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia membelai mata kiri Jungkook, memastikan tidak ada pasir yang mengenai mata anak kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara itu.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama?"

"Geure," Taehyung mencium puncak kepala Jungkook. Bocah 10 tahun itu berdiri. Tangannya masih berada di surai hitam Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, mau beli es krim? Aku yang traktir!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar, matanya nyaris tenggelam di bawah kelopak matanya.

Jungkook mendongak heran. Bayang-bayang tubuh Taehyung menghalangi pandangannya dari matahari. Kemudian Jungkook ikut tersenyum dan mengelap tangannya yang penuh pasir ke celana. Bocah berambut hitam legam itu menarik lengan Taehyung sedangkan bocah yang lebih tua dari Jungkook tidak kuasa melawan semburan kebahagiaan Jungkook, anak laki-laki tanpa nama marga.

Hari-hari ini akan Jungkook ingat selamanya. Hari dimana ia dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan menyongsong matahari terbenam. Mendongak mengamati langit yang merona darah, hari terakhirnya yang damai bersama Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung menengok ke arah datangnya kereta. Ia jarang bepergian dan bocah itu terlampau kagum melihat roda besi yang bergerak di atas besi yang lain. Ia merasakan tarikan di punggungnya.

Jungkook

Raut wajah adik kecilnya itu ketakutan. Jungkook berdiri gelisah sembari membawa tas jinjing kecil berisi pakaiannya. Ada semacam kecemasan yang tergambar di wajah imutnya. Entah apa itu. Jungkook berjengit setiap kali ada kereta datang. Ia mengeratkan cengkeraman jari-jarinya pada punggung Taehyung.

Sejin memberi aba-aba pada Taehyung saat sebuah kereta berwarna abu-abu dengan gradasi warna hitam datang, menyusuri rel dengan malas. Taehyung menggandeng Jungkook masuk kedalam kereta. Sejin mengantarkan mereka masuk ke ruang kelas 1. Mereka melihat Kim Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu masuk dengan raut wajah gembira. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih sama mempesonanya seperti saat mereka datang pertama kali ke panti asuhan.

"Hyung," Jungkook merengek.

"Gwenchana, ayo kita duduk," Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di hadapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tiba-tiba Taehyung terlihat kebingungan, ia mencari-cari sesuatu, "Jungkook-ah, aku melupakan tasku. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar di luar, pasti sedang di bawa Sejin Ahjussi. Kau tunggu disini ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh tatkala Taehyung menyentuh bahunya dan berlari kecil keluar dari gerbong kereta. Jungkook meremas pegangan tasnya. Ia sendirian duduk bersama orang asing tanpa Taehyung. Hal ini membuatnya ingin menangis. Sungguh.

Bermenit-menit kemudian Taehyung tak kunjung kembali dan Jungkook terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada dua orang asing di depannya itu. Mata bulatnya mencari-cari, ke kanan ke kiri, keluar jendela dan ia menemukan Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di depan tubuh tinggi Kim Sejin tanpa tas ataupun atribut bepergian lainnya.

"Hyung!" teriak Jungkook.

Taehyung tak menoleh

"Hyung! Tae-hyung!" jerit Jungkook. Tenggorokannya sakit, air matanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap lolos kapan saja.

"Hyung!"

Lokomotif kereta yang keras bagai terompet meredam teriakan Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung berbalik. Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang menangis di balik jendela. Namun, Taehyung tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri bersama Sejin.

Nafas Jungkook memburu. Ia menyambar tas jinjingnya dengan terburu, berusaha untuk mengangkatnya dan pergi keluar dari kereta yang pintunya sudah mulai menutup dan berjalan perlahan. Jungkook menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Jungkook kembali menangis.

"Kookie, kau mau kemana?" Wonwoo menahan bahu Jungkook.

"Taehyungie," Jungkook meratap. Mukanya memerah dengan cepat, "Hyung tertinggal," tangis Jungkook semakin menjadi ketika kereta sudah mulai melaju meninggalkan stasiun.

Dari balik jendela kecil ini, Jungkook meratap menangisi Taehyung yang berdiri kaku dan menunduk. Dengan matanya hitamnya, Jungkook melihat sosok Taehyung yang semakin mengecil dan menghilang. Secara harfiah memang menghilang dari hidupnya.

"TAEHYUNGIE!"

'Jungkook-ah'

/

/

/

Bersambung…..

…..

…

Yaampun ini aku nulis apa?

Aku ga tahu harus membuat pembelaan yang kayak gimana lagi, ya beginilah.

So lanjut atau engga?

It's up to you

cya


	2. Chapter 2

Senneca memutuskan untuk memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini karena godaan melihat Taetae dan Kookie (kenapa mereka berdua semakin imut ya Tuhan :'))

I warn you! Ini BL (Boys Love) Bae, if you don't like it, just click the close button. That's it.

Genderswitch for Jeon Wonwoo. Maapkan bang, ane terpaksa. Aku tetep cinta kamu kok. Ciyus

Just enjoy it.

* * *

.

.

.

BTS bukan milik saya

.

.

.

I CAN NEVER FLY

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Jeon Jungkook! Sudah diputuskan bahwa namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook."

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi, jas hitam dan celana bahan mengkilap dan berkacamata membacakan sebuah surat yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari map warna biru. Sementara seorang wanita di depannya mengangguk dua kali dan menghapus air mata dengan sapu tangan warna krem yang sejak tadi digenggamnya tanpa henti. Wanita itu menoleh dan mengusap rambut seorang anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun. Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah kepada ibu yang telah merawatnya selama tujuh tahun ini.

Jungkook. Namja ini pada awalnya tidak punya marga. Lalu tujuh tahun yang lalu sepasang suami-istri datang ke panti asuhan dan mengadopsinya. Mulai saat itu namanya menjadi Kim Jungkook. Kemudian, setahun yang lalu, ayah angkatnya, Kim Mingyu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, meninggalkan dia dan ibunya, Kim Wonwoo. Masalah mulai berdatangan setelah kematian Mingyu. Keluarga besar Mingyu menolak kehadiran dan status Jungkook sebagai salah satu bagian dari mereka. Terlepas bahwa Mingyu sangat menyayangi Jungkook selama hidupnya tapi keluarga besarnya tidak pernah benar-benar setuju dengan adopsi Jungkook. Oleh karena itu, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, ibunya, Kim Wonwoo, yang kini namanya kembali menjadi Jeon Wonwoo merubah nama Jungkook menjadi Jeon Jungkook dan membawa Jungkook pergi ke Seoul.

Jungkook lalu Kim Jungkook dan akhirnya Jeon Jungkook. Menggelikan.

Jungkook tersenyum sinis. Hidupnya begitu penuh dengan permainan, membingungkan dan melelahkan. Harusnya Taehyung tidak meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini.

Jungkook pernah membenci Taehyung namun pada malam-malam selanjutnya ia menangis merindukan Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan ingatan akan genggaman tangan Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak pernah melupakannya. Sama sekali tidak. Kakak yang selalu tersenyum di hadapannya dan membelikan es krim setiap Jungkook menginginkannya. Sekarang, Jungkook merindukan saat-saat yang demikian. Bersama Taehyung menyusuri jalanan di sore hari menuju panti sambil menjilat es krim murahan yang akan langsung leleh tatkala tersentuh udara.

Jungkook ingin sekali membenci Taehyung akan tetapi hatinya tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Apalagi setelah ia tahu jika Taehyung berkorban untuknya. Membiarkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan keluarga baru. Seorang ibu dan seorang ayah.

Kim Taehyung. Jungkook merindukannya. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah Taehyung mendapatkan orang tua angkat atau masih bertahan di Daegu?

Lamunan Jungkook berakhir saat ibunya mengelus bahunya, "Hari yang sangat melelahkan ya, Jungkookie? Akhirnya masalah menyulitkan ini sampai pada ujungnya. Maafkan ibu yang sudah menyulitkanmu, Jungkook-ah. Maafkan ibu!"

Mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca hampir menangis lagi. Jungkook memeluk ibunya, "Eomma."

Wanita yang telah tinggal tujuh tahun bersamanya itu terlihat sangat hancur dan rapuh. Masalah keluarga bergolak dan mengikis kesehatan Wonwoo. Jungkook bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Wonwoo tertawa bahkan tersenyum lembut sebagaimana dulu.

"Eomma tidak akan menangis. Tidak," Wonwoo mengusap air matanya dan mencoba memasang senyum sekedarnya, "Seminggu lagi kau akan masuk SMA dan Eomma tidak mau menghancurkannya. Masuk SMA di usia 15 tahun, siapa sangka? Kau tahu Jungkook-ah, kau selalu membuat Eomma bangga," Wonwoo tersenyum paksa, tersenyum sampai kedua matanya tertutup, "dan Appa mu akan bangga. Selalu."

Jungkook mengambil jarak dari Wonwoo dan menepuk pipi ibunya pelan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Kim Jungkook tidak pernah mati sama seperti Appa, tapi Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja lahir ini akan terus membuat Eomma bangga dan bahagia sampai Eomma lupa pada kesedihan Eomma. Ne?"

"Jungkook-ah," Wonwoo memeluk Jungkook erat.

Jungkook menangis di pelukan ibunya.

'Hyung. Tae-hyung. Aku merindukanmu.'

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi tetapi seorang pemuda sudah sangat terburu-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia menggigit roti isi sembari menali sepatu kets hitamnya. Rambutnya belum tersisir rapi dan kemejanya keluar sebelah. Ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk ke pemberhentian bis. Bis datang setiap setengah jam sekali dan sayangnya ia harus sampai di sekolah pukul 8. Sialnya lagi bis yang ia nanti-nanti sekarang sudah berangkat 3 menit yang lalu saat dirinya sampai di pemberhentian bus. Ongkos taksi di Seoul begitu mahal dan pemuda itu akhirnya berlari lagi ke rumahnya dan mengambil sepeda.

Ia terus mengayuh. Banyak kendaraan di sana-sini. Sudah 4 bulan ini Jungkook tinggal di Seoul tapi dia tidak bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru termasuk tempat tinggal. Ia menghabiskan nyaris 11 bulan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Busan dulu dan sekarang ia masih terus berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan Seoul.

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang ketika mata hitamnya melihat pemandangan di depan sekolah barunya yang sudah sepi. Gerbangnya sudah tertutup. Ia takut-takut melirik jam tangannya.

08.10

 _God Damn it_

Jungkook mendekati gerbang yang sudah tertutup dan mendapati beberapa anak tengah berdiri di dalam gerbang dengan tangan berada di atas kepala. Mereka melakukan lompat kodok. Jungkook menelan ludahnya berusaha membahasi tenggorokannya yang kering mendadak. Pemuda itu tadi haus luar biasa tapi melihat seniornya sedang melotot dan menghukum anak-anak yang mungkin melakukan pelanggaran membuatnya merasakan haus yang lain. Yang bisa mencekiknya saat ini juga.

"Kau yang ada di luar pagar! Masuk!"

Pupil mata Jungkook mengecil. Seorang pemuda bermata besar dengan kulit pucat melambaikan tangannya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk dan membawa masuk sepedanya lalu menyandarkannya pada pagar lalu maju menemui senior tampan yang memandangnya dengan tajam seperti ingin menguliti.

Choi Seungchol. Jungkook membaca name tag namja yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Seungchol bertanya dengan nada malas kepada Jungkook.

"08.15 Sunbae."

"Kau tahu artinya?"

Seungchol mulai menghentakkan kakinya main-main. Ia seperti hendak memainkan sebuah irama menggunakan hentakan kaki.

"Ne, Sunbae. Aku terlambat."

"Bagus. Taruh tasmu dan lompat seperti mereka lima puluh kali. Tunggu-" Seungchol menghentikan Jungkook yang hendak melompat, "Kelas? Nama?"

"Kelas satu. J-Jeon Jungkook. Anak baru," Jungkook menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Seungchol dengan pandangan polos.

"Oh, kau anak baru. Kalau begitu lompat kodok dua puluh kali dan langsung ke kelasmu. Aku memaafkanmu kali ini."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh dan langsung lompat kodok sebanyak dua puluh kali. Ia melompat begitu tinggi ketika Seungchol memandanginya. Dari dekat Jungkook bisa mengetahui jika Seungchol adalah anggota ketertiban sekolah dari atribut yang dipakai seniornya itu.

Jungkook menghitung keras-keras agar Seungchol tahu bahwa dirinya hampir menyelesaikan hukumannya. Terima kasih kepada status sebagai murid barunya yang menolongnya agar tidak berlama-lama di pos hukuman bersama orang asing yang daritadi memandanginya terus.

Jungkook mengambil kembali tas ranselnya dan menuntun sepedanya ke dalam. Sebelum ia pergi Seungchol sempat mengatakan selamat datang di SMA Laki-Laki Jung.

Ya, Jungkook bersekolah ke sekolah yang hanya menerima siswa pria. Hanya sekolah ini yang mau menampung seorang siswa baru di pertengahan tahun ajaran. Tidak masalah. Sekolah manapun tidak menjadi soal untuk Jeon Jungkook.

"Siapa anak itu? Aku baru melihatnya," tanya namja lain yang baru datang.

"Dia anak baru," jawab Seungchol sembari mencatat nama anak yang melanggar aturan pagi ini, "Jeon Jungkook. Anak kelas satu. Bukankah dia cantik? Menurutku sebagai seorang pria, dia cantik," Seungchol tertawa tanpa memandang orang yang menanyainya.

"Jungkook?"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi orang yang bertanya kepada Choi Seungchol segera berlari tanpa berpamitan.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Jangan kabur! Hari ini jatahmu piket. Ya!"

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung. 17 tahun. Atlet Panahan dan Ketua Klub Fotografi. Siswa kelas 2-B SMA Laki-Laki Jung.

Kim Taehyung adalah pria bersurai merah yang kini tengah setengah berlari menyusuri anak tangga untuk mencari anak laki-laki bernama Jungkook. Firasatnya berkata jika Jungkook ini adalah Jungkooknya. Jungkooknya yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan saat usianya masih 8 tahun di dalam kereta jurusan Busan. Jungkook yang meneriakkan namanya dari dalam kereta sambil menangis tersedu. Merepet pada jendela kereta. Taehyung tidak bisa menyingkirkan ingatan itu. Hari dimana ia membuat Jungkook menangis dan membuat pria kecil itu terpisah darinya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Jungkook berada di Seoul. Apa yang terjadi di Busan?

Taehyung mendesah

Sebelum Jungkook dibawa pergi, Kim Mingyu sudah berjanji untuk memberitahu bagaimana kabar Jungkook kepada Taehyung setidaknya sebulan sekali. Maka setiap bulan Taehyung akan selalu menunggu telepon atau surat beramplop kebiruan. Tapi tidak pernah ada telepon ataupun surat dua tahun belakangan ini. Taehyung sudah mencoba menyurati Mingyu ketika dirinya pindah ke Seoul tapi tetap tidak ada balasan. Ia benar-benar kehilangan hubungan dengan Jungkook.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, melongok ke setiap kelas untuk mencari teman masa kecilnya. Jungkook. Taehyung menunggu selama setengah jam namun Jungkook tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya dan ia lupa bertanya anak itu ada di kelas mana. Taehyung terus menunggu sampai Hoseok memergokinya melamun dan menyeret Taehyung ke kantin. Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mencari Jungkook karena Hoseok selalu mengintilinya kemana-mana. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Jungkook dengan orang lain. Ia hanya ingin melihat Jungkook dengan kedua matanya. Dirinya saja.

.

.

"Satu bubble tea!"

Taehyung mengernyit tatkala telinganya menangkap suara yang mengatakan hal yang sama. Di waktu yang sama dan kata yang sama pula. Namja tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan bola mata onyx yang membulat lucu yang juga memandangnya.

"Aku duluan," sahut pemuda di samping Taehyung. Ia menarik permen lollipop di mulutnya dan menimpali kata-katanya tadi.

Taehyung menyipitkan mata. Pemuda di depannya ini sungguh cantik sekaligus tampan. Peluh yang mengalir dari sela-sela pelipis dan puncak kepala si pemuda asing membuat wajah pemuda itu licin mengkilap. Menakjubkan. Taehyung tidak bercanda jika pemuda itu membuatnya terpesona selama 30 detik penuh.

"Siapa yang mau duluan?" tanya Ahjussi penjual Bubble Tea.

"E, berikan itu padanya. Pesan satu lagi untukku," Taehyung tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya karena pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum manis pada Ahjussi penjual Bubble Tea sembari menerima Bubble Tea pesanannya.

"Maafkan aku. Itu yang terakhir."

"Apa? Benar-benar tidak ada lagi? Setengah gelas saja."

"Tidak ada. Itu yang terakhir. Kembalilah besok."

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia sangat haus dan hanya ingin Bubble Tea. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika ia harus diet dan memimpikan Bubble Tea sepanjang hari karena saking putus asanya. Ya Tuhan.

Namja tampan itu berbalik dan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri karena namja yang mendapatkan Bubble Tea terakhir tadi belum pergi dan malah memandangnya dengan mata anjing berbinar yang-

"Sialan. Itu imut sekali."

"Kau berkata sesuatu?" si rambut hitam menyesap Bubble Tea-nya di atas sepeda sambil memandangi Taehyung.

"Lupakan saja. Kenapa kau masih disini dan memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada aturan aku tidak boleh disini," si rambut hitam membuat suara dengan menyesap minumannya sekali lagi.

"Lalu soal kau yang memandangiku?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkan aku memilikinya," Taehyung mengernyit mendengar perkataan namja yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya itu, "Maksudku Bubble Tea ini. Terima kasih karena kau mengizinkan aku membelinya."

"Bukan masalah besar," Taehyung mulai berjalan meninggalkan penjual Bubble Tea yang sudah mau pergi. Namja tadi masih mengikuti Taehyung dengan sepeda gunungnya yang sepertinya sudah dimodifikasi.

"Maaf saja kalau kau kecewa. Tapi aku lebih dulu memesan."

"Ya."

"Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak."

"Kau kelihatan kecewa."

Taehyung tetap berjalan menuju ke pemberhentian bis, mengabaikan bocah tampan yang menurutnya terlampau baik dan sedikit ceria. Dari seragamnya Taehyung bisa mengetahui jika bocah itu adalah salah satu murid di sekolahnya.

"Tidak."

"Kau kecewa."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak kecewa. Aku hanya haus. Jika kau sebegitu khawatirnya, biarkan aku minum seteguk Bubble Tea-mu dan urusan kita selesai sampai disini."

Taehyung berbalik dan menemukan si pemuda berambut hitam menyodorkan minumannya dengan senyum lebar. Pemuda itu sepertinya sengaja mengikutinya hanya untuk mengizinkan Taehyung minum seteguk.

"Minumlah."

Taehyung mendengus keras, "Bocah keras kepala."

Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya dan menyesap Bubble Tea dari bocah tampan asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Entah mengapa rasa Bubble Tea-nya kali ini sangat lain. Ada rasa manis yang asing yang tidak ia kenali. Seketika ia menjadi semakin haus dan menginginkan lebih.

"Kau siswa baru?"

"Ne, Sunbae."

Pikiran tentang Jeon Jungkook menggeliat di otak Taehyung. Ia mencarinya seharian dan belum bisa menemukannya. Sekarang ia disini dan mengobrol dengan siswa baru yang lain. Kebetulan yang konyol.

Taehyung merasa jantungnya langsung berdegup. Ia menatap anak baru yang mengikutinya hanya karena sebuah Bubble Tea. Tidak mungkin…

Si rambut hitam tersenyum manis. Gigi kelincinya muncul ketika si namja berambut hitam tertawa menggigil menertawai seorang anak laki-laki yang permen kapasnya di bawa kabur anjing liar.

Taehyung gemetar. Benarkah…

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Pada saat itu juga jantung Taehyung serasa berhenti bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung demam. Percayalah.

Ia menggigil hebat tadi malam dan membuat Kim Namjoon bolak-balik dari kamarnya ke kamar Taehyung semalaman penuh. Taehyung tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada Namjoon kali ini. Taehyung ngeri sekali ketika melihat Namjoon membuka gorden kamarnya dengan senyum terlampau ceria dilengkapi mata panda yang jelas nyata adanya. Pria bertato di betis kirinya itu mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti orang kurang suara yang sekarat.

"Matamu itu menyeramkan sekali, Hyung."

Taehyung masih bergumul di dalam selimut. Ia sudah sanggup memamerkan senyum kotaknya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini, Taehyungie," Kim Namjoon tersenyum lagi. Tulang pipinya naik dan lesung pipitnya muncul sempurna. Ia kelihatan lebih seram kalau sedang ceria seperti ini. Rasanya mulut Namjoon akan berbuka lebar dan menelan kepala merah Taehyung.

" _Thanks_ ," ucap Taehyung sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kau membuatku berpikir jika kau kena semacam serangan zombie yang menginfeksi atau setidaknya rabies tingkat lanjut yang-"

"Hyung. Hentikan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya demam. Demam karena aku…bertemu Jeon Jungkook."

Namjoon terdiam. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat nama Jungkook. Sepertinya Taehyung pernah bercerita tentang Jungkook. Jungkook yang itu. Yang selalu Taehyung ceritakan sejak Namjoon bertemu Taehyung.

"Pacarmu di masa lalu itu?" Namjoon melempar kaos Taehyung yang berserakan di lantai ke atas kursi.

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Kedengarannya seperti pacarmu."

"Dia lebih dari sekedar pacar, Hyung," Taehyung ngotot.

Namjoon tertawa keras saat mendapat _glare_ mematikan dari Kim Taehyung. Pria berusia 20 tahun itu melepas kaosnya dan memperlihatkan tato di rusuk kanannya.

"Karena kau sudah sadar aku undur diri untuk tidur. Malam ini aku kerja, jika kau masih sakit tidak usah masuk dulu. Serangan zombie Jungkook harus dihentikan."

Taehyung melempar gulingnya kepada Namjoon namun pria berambut ungu itu berhasil berkelit dan mengedipkan mata di ujung pintu.

Taehyung mengecek suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia merasa sedikit bodoh karena kemarin melewatkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Jungkook karena terlalu terkejut. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun dan membuat Jungkook meninggalkannya. Mungkin Jungkook berpikir Taehyung adalah pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba kaku di pemberhentian bis.

Ia harus menemuinya lagi. Sekarang! Sekolah. Jeon Jungkook. Sekarang!

* * *

"Kau mau masuk klub apa?"

"Apa masih bisa mendaftar di pertengahan semester seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Ada beberapa klub yang memperbolehkannya. Tidak semua klub seperti klub Sains yang punya mekanisme dan jadwal teratur, Jungkook-ah,"

Park Jimin. Namja berambut pink, teman baru Jungkook, menyesap susu rasa apel di pojok kantin bersama Jungkook karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Kantin selalu saja penuh pada istirahat pertama dan karena Jimin tidak bisa menahan lapar maka mereka terpaksa untuk pergi ke sana.

"Kau…," Jimin menelan susu apelnya, "bisa ikut klub _literature_ , klub memasak, klub jurnalistik atau klub fotografi."

"Fotografi kedengarannya bagus," sahut Jungkook. Kepalanya tidak bisa dialihkan dari ramen instan yang tadinya di seduh untuk Park Jimin. Tapi beralih ke tangan Jungkook karena Jimin salah memilih rasa.

"Tidak sulit untuk masuk ke klub itu. Kau mau aku bawakan formulir pendaftarannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Ia suka pada fotografi dan ia punya kamera bagus.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jimin-ssi?" Jungkook balik bertanya. Meski Jimin sudah bisa memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan informal tapi Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti menambahkan suffiks –ssi pada nama Park Jimin.

"Oh, aku ikut klub renang. Tidak terlalu jago sih cuma aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak bisa masuk klub basket dan klub renang adalah satu-satunya klub yang punya jadwal latihan yang sama dengan tim basket," lemparan kotak susu Jimin ke tempat sampah meleset. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Orang yang kusukai suka pada basket."

Jungkook mengamati perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Jimin. Teman imutnya itu tiba-tiba tersenyum malu dan menggosok pipinya sendiri. Kadar keimutan Jimin langsung naik 75%.

"Jarang sekali ada gadis yang menyukai basket. Kurasa orang yang Jimin-ssi sukai itu keren sekali."

"Oh, dia itu laki-laki."

O-

Jungkook lupa caranya bicara.

.

.

Setelah bersusah payah menghabiskan ramennya dengan atmosfer canggung yang kentara, Jungkook akhirnya bisa lepas dari Park Jimin. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jimin bisa bicara seblak-blakan itu kepada orang baru seperti dirinya. Seolah-olah, Jimin tidak pernah malu mengakui jika orientasi seksualnya telah melenceng 180 derajat.

Tidak. Jungkook tidak malu atau jijik kepada Jimin. Hanya saja ia merasa minder karena Jimin mengingatkan Jungkook kepada ketakutannya sendiri. Jungkook dan rasa ingin menjaga Kim Taehyung-nya. Apa itu juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai penyimpangan orientasi seksual? Jungkook bingung.

Jungkook yang gugup masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka resletingnya dan kencing secepat yang ia bisa. Namja itu mendesah. Ia lima belas tahun dan harus dihadapkan pada lingkungan SMA di daerah baru. Uh, rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Mungkin terlalu cepat karena ia memutuskan menjalani akselerasi waktu SMP.

"Hey! Celana Iron Man-mu boleh juga."

Holly shit. Siapa yang bicara itu?

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat ada seorang namja berambut merah yang ia temui kemarin. Sunbae-nya yang tiba-tiba kaku setelah mendengar namanya. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan nama Jungkook?

Dan sekarang Sunbae-nya menggodanya lagi.

"Melihat celana dalam orang lain adalah bagian dari tindak asusila, Sunbae."

"Benarkah? Tidak pernah baca peraturan seperti itu sebelumnya. Aw, atau kau mau melihat celana dalamku agar kita impas?"

Jungkook mendengus. Ia nyaris menarik resleting melebihi batas ketika melihat alis kakak kelasnya naik dan laki-laki itu memasang senyum paling kurang ajar yang pernah Jungkook lihat. Jungkook tak menanggapi. Ia tidak jago berkelahi dan tampang sunbae-nya lebih kurang mengesankan jika sunbae-nya itu biasa menghajar selusin preman sehari. Jadi, Jungkook ambil aman saja. Dia akan pergi

"Ya! Kau! Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook! Traktir aku es krim. Sebagai kompensasi Bubble Tea kemarin," namja yang tak lain adalah Taehyung itu mengejar Jungkook sampai ke depan pintu.

Jungkook terlihat akan menolak. Cepat-cepat Taehyung mengeliminasi jaraknya dan Jungkook serta mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jungkook erat, "Aku memaksa."

Maka berakhirlah Jungkook duduk berdua di dalam minimarket bersama kakak kelas yang tidak Jungkook ketahui namanya sehabis pulang sekolah. Mereka duduk di sebelah kaca supermarket tanpa melakukan apapun. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakak kelasnya sedangkan dirinya berusaha memandangi sepeda gunung warna hitamnya yang ia coba anggap sebagai benda paling menarik sedunia. Jungkook tidak pandai bicara, dia tidak tahu harus ngobrol apa dengan sunbae-nya.

"Aku mau dua es krim strawberry lagi," Taehyung mendesah seperti orang kelaparan padahal dirinya sedang menjilati sebuah es krim coklat di tangan kanan dan rasa vanilla di tangan lainnya.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah kotak es krim. Ia mengaduk es krim dengan malas. Jungkook tidak tahu jika insiden minuman kemarin berbuntut pemerasan seperti ini. Sunbae-nya bilang biarkan dia menyesap Bubble Tea dan urusan mereka sudah selesai. Hah, sudah Jungkook duga sejak awal kalau kakak kelasnya itu tipe pendendam.

"Aku mau yang itu!"

Taehyung muncul di belakang Jungkook secara tiba-tiba. Membisiki Jungkook tentang es krim mana yang harus diambil tepat di telinganya. Memberikan sensasi yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Jungkook yang seumur-umur tidak punya aktivitas intim dengan teman. Baik itu berbisik, merangkul, tukar pakaian atau menginap bersama.

"Dan yang itu juga," Taehyung menunjuk sebuah es krim strawberry berbentuk corong. Taehyung tidak menyadari jika Jungkook terus memandanginya yang dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan mengungkung Jungkook di antara tubuhnya dan freezer.

"Makan es krim terlalu banyak bisa membuat perutmu sakit, Sunbae," suara Jungkook sedikit serak. Nafas Taehyung menerpa belakang telinga Jungkook dan pria manis itu terlalu sungkan untuk meminta Taehyung minggir.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal sakit perut karena makan es krim gratis," Taehyung tertawa kecil tepat di telinga Jungkook dan hal itu membuat jantung Jungkook menggila. Detak jantungnya meningat dua setengah kali lipat.

Jungkook tergagap, ia buru-buru mengambil es krim yang diminta Taehyung dan berjalan melipir pada freezer untuk menghindari Taehyung. Jungkook menghela nafas. Kenapa senior anehnya itu bisa membuatnya berdebar seperti tadi. Bodohnya Jeon Jungkook. Jelas ia hanya dipermainkan.

Jungkook setengah melempar es krimnya kepada Taehyung setelah pemuda manis itu membayar es krim di kasir. Namja itu melihat jam tangannya lalu mendesah pelan, "Jika kau tidak ingin apa-apa lagi, aku akan pulang, eh-" Jungkook terhuyung tatkala Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook dan memaksa namja yang lebih muda itu untuk duduk kembali.

"Aku mau pulang, Sunbae."

"Temani aku dulu. Es krimku belum habis- Ah, kau mau cepat pulang kan? Kalau begitu bantu aku habiskan es krim ini," Taehyung membuka bungkus es krim strawberry-nya dengan semangat dan menyerahkannya kepada Jeon Jungkook, "Jilat!"

Jungkook mendelik kepada Taehyung. Dengan setengah hati ia mengambil es krim hasil palakan itu. Jungkook sedikit dongkol karena seniornya tersenyum tidak jelas saat dirinya kerepotan mencegah tetes es krim yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau repot-repot minta dua es krim kalau akhirnya aku yang harus menghabiskan salah satunya," Jungkook memandang Taehyung. Ia berusaha mencari informasi siapa senior yang menganggunya sejak tadi pagi dari atribut-atribut yang dipakai Taehyung. Sialnya Jungkook tidak mendapati apapun kecuali tulisan kelas di bahu Taehyung. Kemeja sekolah Taehyung kinclong. Tidak ada name tag-nya.

"Tidak enak kalau hanya aku yang makan. Jadi aku minta dua es krim strawberry. Satu untukku dan satu untukmu. Jilat!"

Jungkook buru-buru menjilat es krimnya sesuai perintah Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Mata coklat Taehyung membelenggunya. Menginggatkan Jungkook pada mata seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Jungkook cengo ketika Taehyung mengelus kepalanya seperti seorang majikan kepada anjing peliharaan.

Jungkook memberenggut. Namja tampan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Berhenti bermain-main Sunbae."

"Bermain? Aku? Aku sudah berhenti bermain sejak 7 tahun yang lalu," Taehyung menggigit es krimnya sembari menyilangkan kaki.

"J-jangan mengarang cerita sedih," sahut Jungkook.

"Sayang sekali hidupku memang agak menyedihkan," Taehyung menerawang ke luar jendela lalu menempatkan atensinya lagi kepada Jungkook, "Tapi sekarang aku cukup senang. Makan es krim gratis berdua dengan dongsaeng-ku, hobae-ku. Murid baru SMA Laki-Laki Jung. Siapa yang menyangka," Taehyung tergelak.

"Dongsaeng apanya? Ini pemaksaan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu," gerutu Jungkook.

Taehyung menutupi matanya lalu tertawa menggigil. Ia memegangi perutnya, mengabaikan potongan es krimnya yang semakin mencair.

"Ah, jadi kau mau tahu namaku. Aku merasa terhormat, kau tahu," Taehyung mengubah posisi duduknya, menghadap ke arah Jungkook. Taehyung dengan sengaja menyentak tubuh Jungkook dan memaksa namja yang lebih muda darinya itu mengubah posisi duduknya juga. Taehyung menyentuh kedua bahu Jungkook lalu memandang mata kelam Jungkook.

Jungkook mengernyit. Keningnya berkerut tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti menjilat sebatang es krim yang tinggal seperempat bagian.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ulangi dari awal, Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook memutar bola mata.

Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya, bergaya formal dengan senyum merekah,

"Taehyung imnida. Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook menjatuhkan es krimnya dalam dua detik.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung….

.

.

.

:'((((((((

Ane nulis apa inih? Ya Tuhan! Army, vkook/ taekook shippers maapkan aku. Jangan bunuh aku. Maapkan jika Taetae yang keren kayak dewa Zeus berubah jadi semacam amoeba.

Aku nulis ini sebenernya untuk mengobati rasa rinduku pada akang Taetae yang katanya potong undercut ya? Gapapa. Orang ganteng mah bebas dan hqq. Ga masalah. Lop you bang. Haha

Aku tetep kagum sama sunbae-sunbae yang tulisan taekooknya kereeeeeen abiezzz.

So what do you think guys?

Bagi yang menginginkan aku lanjut berdoa aja agar aku dapet hidayah dan pencerahan. Cya.


End file.
